


牵牵手

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy
Summary: 这个部分的拉灯谁有呢，plz





	牵牵手

王俊凯觉得自己很可怜。  
今天好不容易和王源出去，两个人久违的约会。去超市买了东西出来，他确定了周围没有跟着的粉丝，唯有越过黑色路灯柱和树影，远处稀落几个路人，也看不清面孔。于是王俊凯慢慢落在后面，开始观察阳光和天气，观察行人，随便观察王源宽大的衬衫，那青色布料轻轻在风里晃荡，晃的他心也悠扬。阳光明媚天气正好，行人匆忙恋人在旁，王俊凯快步两下走上去，牵住王源空着的那边手。风很清凉，远处传来的刺耳鸣笛声也影响不了王俊凯的好心情。可不到两秒，王俊凯还来不及得意洋洋，牵着的手就被啪的抽走了。王俊凯看着空了的手心，那边是王源红着脸在努力义正词严的拒绝他：“外面不可以牵手。”事实上两个人能光明正大牵手的机会非常少，虽然其他事情王俊凯做的彻底，但大部分暴露在众人眼光下的工作时间，两个人连手指尖都不能互相碰到，这也直接造成了现下王源被牵个手都脸红到不安的情况。在此刻很想牵手的王俊凯能怎么办呢，他说不出什么话来反驳，只能气鼓鼓的跟着王源，一路黑着脸。

对有关于王源的事情，王俊凯心眼都很小，于是这被拒绝的气，到了晚上还在令他耿耿于怀，一整天走路都带风，安静下来也沉着脸不说话。现下情绪像吹满气的气球，被点点无法明说的怨气怒气充满，委屈不到非常生气的地步，小小的不满在心里硌得慌。偏偏王源还很酷，该工作工作，王俊凯安静，王源就安静的不理他。到了晚上才露出点来安慰他的迹象，王俊凯想着一定要好好教训一下了。王源黑亮的眼睛跟着他，两个人的时候缠着他，王俊凯憋了一整天的气，坐在沙发上要酝酿一场大风暴，王源就从背后抱着他。有两只手从肩膀两边搂到他脑袋，王俊凯感觉到王源的气息，耳朵热热的听到靠在他耳边的王源软软的劝。“哎～呀，哥哥不要生气叻。”这样依赖又柔软的抱着他，甜甜的叫他，还超级可爱的亲了亲他气鼓鼓的脸颊。他本来就对王源没辙的，这样程度的撒娇怎么可能受得了。受不了受不了，王俊凯胸腔里面郁结的闷气被掏空，黑脸也兜不住，几乎要痴汉一般傻笑起来，王源实在过份可爱。  
可他心里仍有一点要面子的别扭，被冷落一天怎么可以这么容易就被顺毛？手指摸上对方露出来的耳廓乃至颈后，王俊凯扭过头，正看进王源眼睛，鼻尖似乎相磨，对方那软而粉嫩的，刚刚亲吻过他脸颊的唇近在咫尺。近距离的王源儿更加使他心动，两个人贴太近，有甜甜的害羞魔力，有什么力量正把王源整个人都变成浅粉色。糯糯的眉和眼，端的是自然嘟起来的唇，馋的他唇干舌燥，现在就想尝。于是气急败坏的依上去，含着唇瓣黏黏一吻，满分的甜蜜和香软触感把王俊凯的呼吸堵的粗重，他有点儿躁动了。分开时王源的唇都稍微的张开，伴着被王俊凯采摘过的嫩红，柔润而丰美的巍巍轻颤了。被他吻过一道，王源瞧着他的黑色瞳仁里已带了氤氲水汽，眉眼若奇香，前调有玫瑰一样的怯，缓缓带有奉献的热烈，基调是独属于王源的甜蜜朝气，王俊凯品的着迷。这都是专属于他的……

拉灯片段我本人也没有

当天晚上等到王源睡着了，王俊凯还没睡着。王源就在他旁边，鲜红的嘴巴张着，累的不行的样子。  
看着王源的睡颜，摸着王源被自己咬红的手腕，王俊凯有点难过。他怎么没发现，今天早上只是被牵了手，王源耳朵就红透了，连眨着的眼睛都躲避他，明明是在害羞。他的王源儿也一样委屈，却还在用其他方式安慰他。  
王俊凯记得好久，以前小朋友的王源走着路，蹦蹦跳跳撞到自己背后，回过头像小鹿一样亮闪闪的眼睛。被自己推了肩膀好脾气的笑，眉眼弯的盈盈，搞得王俊凯有点怔愣，心跳的特别快。凶狠的表象都快撑不住了，霸道说王源不好好走路，要牵着走才行。——那是第一次牵手，王俊凯手心紧张的出汗了，心里也出汗了。回家之后笑成了傻子。宛如昨日的记忆，距离现在已经过了三年多。时间过得那么快，感性的王俊凯突然就庆幸起来。还好就算被可怜兮兮的欺负到底，王源现在仍然在他旁边，抓着他睡衣的衣角，呼噜噜的张着嘴巴睡觉。  
喃喃一句“宝宝”，王俊凯轻手轻脚的过去，亲了亲小孩红红的嘴角。


End file.
